What happend when they ate the berries
by Coney Cat
Summary: Very funny! Rated R for the words that are used


Note: This was not written by me but with the help of many others!! But a big thank you to ChibiKat for starting the post that lead on to this! I don't own Pokemon so you know not to sue me. If you want to see the orginal go here- [Wouldn't it be funny. . . if TR and the Twerps really DID eat the Purple Berries! - Team Rocket Bulletin Board][1]   
  
  
Scenario: Team Rocket HQ. The Head Chef is sick, and Team Rocket is celebrating FINALLY capturing Pikachu and Team Twerp. . . but there's no feast.  
  
What to do?  
  
Well, thanks to some quick thinking on Giovanni's part, they have food. How? In order to cover up for the Head Chef's. . . uh, "mysterious" illness, Giovanni goes around back and picks the purple berries growing on a weird bush. He comes back, dips them in hot sauce, and serves them to everybody.  
  
Now, they have to have SOMETHING to feed the Twerps, and the Auto-Gruel machine is busted. The mechanics are also "mysteriously" sick. So, the only thing they have are the purple berries.  
  
Well, after a while, Team Rocket and Team Twerp discover that the purple berries have somewhat of an intoxicating effect: like drinking 80 beers. Heh heh heh.   
  
Meowth: These are pretty good! *stuffs more berries in his mouth, and hiccups*  
  
James: We havent partied like this since...since...we NEVER partied like this! *passes out*  
  
Jessie: *slurred together* Icantbelievewefinally *hic* gotPikachu...  
  
Ash: Hey Misty... *squints* Youre looking hot...  
  
Tracey: Ash... *burps* Thats a wall...  
  
Ash: *looks harder* Oh... *plops down*  
  
Pikachu: *dancing with Togepi* Pikachu Pika!   
  
Togepi: BRIIII!!! *Pikachu releases Togepi*  
  
Pikachu: Vulpix! *passes out*  
  
Misty: Poor Pi...Pika...*cant say "Pikachu"* Abra! *pops another berry in her mouth*  
  
Jessie prances around the room saying that a giant Pikachu ballon is after her and then she passes out.  
  
Brock: *hicups and sings*I've got a lovely bunch of cocconuts... (that ain't right..)  
  
Ash: Ashy boy diggivolve to Tai..  
  
Meowth: Magicarp...  
  
Giovanni: *surveys scene* Hmm. Thank God I'm smart enough NOT to eat my own cooking. Hey, what's this over here? *picks up a camcorder* Heh heh heh. I just got an evil idea. Oh Giovanni, you're so devilish! Heh heh heh. *switches on camcorder*  
James: *is curled up. Giovanni approaches him*  
  
Giovanni: *with camcorder* Hello Ja-  
  
James: SHHHHHHHH!! You're scaring them away!  
  
Giovanni: Scaring what away, James?  
  
James: THE LITTLE SQUIRRELS!! SHHHH! *curls up more*  
  
Giovanni: Um. . .okay. . . uh, James-  
  
James: I'm not James, I'm a bush! SHHHHHH!!!  
  
Giovanni: GREAT James. . . GREAT. . . *moves towards Jessie*  
  
Jessie: *points to Tracey* Look, it's Tracey, in the sky!  
  
James: *wanders by* No diamonds, though. . .  
  
Jessie LOOK OUT FOR THAT OVERSIZED STATUE OF QUEEN VICTORIA!!! AAAAAAAH!!! *runs into a wall and falls down*  
  
Giovanni: Great blackmailing material. . .  
  
*Butch and Cassidy walk in*  
  
Butch: Hey Boss! Look Cassidy! Orderves!!  
  
Cassidy: Alright! *gobbles up the purple berries*  
  
Butch: Yes!! *also eats the purple berries*  
  
Giovanni: Now we watch the magic unfold.  
  
Misty: *with a ukulele* Sloppy joe, slop sloppy joe! Sloppy joe, slop sloppy joe! Sloppy joe, slop sloppy joe! Sloppy joe, slop sloppy joe!! HUZZAH!!!  
  
Ash: *clapping stupidly* I GOT AN IDEA! LET'S ALL GO OUT AND STREAK!!  
  
Tracey: YEAH!!!! *runs out of the room with Ash*  
  
Misty: *walks up to Giovanni, who still has the camcorder* Heh heh, hi there.  
  
Giovanni: Um, hi.  
  
Misty: *slurred* You know what? You're one fine looking guy, man. If I weren't underage, I'd go out with you like THAT! *Misty slams her fist on a table at the word THAT!* *she looks at her fist*  
  
Misty: I am so sorry! Don't tell Ash, oh God I love him! *is clutching onto Giovanni's shirt. Looks down*  
  
Misty: Ooh! An M&M! *dives on the ground, starts to drool and call for some guy named Satoshi*  
  
Giovanni: Yuh huh. . .  
  
Butch: *starts to talk in a high pitched voice* ELMO KNOWS WHERE YOU LIVE!!! GAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jessie: Look! A window!  
  
Cassidy: Let's jump from it!   
  
*Jessie breaks the window*  
  
Jessie&Cassidy: WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! *they fall into the swimming pool*  
  
Jessie: QUACK QUACK! QUACK QUACK QUACK QUACK!!!!  
  
Cassidy:PSY PSY AI AI!  
  
Jessie:QUACK AUCK!  
  
Giovanni:*with the camcorder*Oh, this is good! Want tillthe boss sees this!, Oh ya, i am the boss . I must of ate a berry *burp*  
  
TRacey:ARe you comin or.... **trips over james leg and falls flat on his face**  
  
Misty:**walks over tracey** Let's do some *HIC!* carioki(sp?).....  
  
Jesse:**comes climbing through the window**  
Yay! **falls onto floor**  
  
ASh ie!**slams table onto butch's back**  
  
Butch:WHY YOU ***-**-*-****!! I'LL KICK THAT ****** *** OF YOURS YOU **** ******* YOU!  
**grabs ash's neck and starts strangeling him**  
  
Ash:ACK! MOMMY! GASP!!!!  
  
Cassidy:**is wearing a white t-shirt, and just got out of the pool**  
  
Brock:Time for the *HIC!* lady's man to do his deed! **crawls over to pillow and starts droolin on it** Hey you fine peice of *HIC!* wool you.. why not hanging out with a real man.... **jumps the pillow** Aw! Baby! You feel so good! aw! Yah!  
  
Giovanni: I can't beleave I'm getting all this on tape! **points camcorter at james, then brock, then to cassidy on stage**  
  
Cassidy:IF YOU WANNA BE WITH ME! I CAN MAKE YOUR WISH COME TRUE!! YOU MAKE A GOOD IMPRESSION! YAH! GOT TO LIKE WHAT YOU DO!  
**sings pretty well for a drunken *******  
  
Butch:**whistles while wirling around ash like a shirt in the air** YAH! TAKE IT OFF! TAKE IT OFF!!  
  
Cassidy:**starts smaking ass** YOU CAN'TAH HAVE DAH MANGO!!!!!  
  
*Mondo comes in and watches the scene*  
Mondo: Um. . . Boss?  
  
Giovanni: What is it, scrawny?  
  
Mondo: Scrawny?? I've never been given such respect before. . . *gets stars in eyes*  
  
Giovanni: Whatever. *gets an idea* Oh Mondo?  
  
Mondo: Yes sir?  
  
Giovanni: Why don't you help yourself to some. . . uh, ORDERVES.  
  
Mondo: Yes sir! Whatever you say, sir! *grabs a handful of purple berries and pops them in.*  
  
Mondo: Ooooooooh. . . *clutches stomach and falls to ground*  
  
Giovanni: *turns camcorder to Mondo* How do they taste Mondo? Good?  
  
Mondo: *in high voice* It tastes like burning. . . oooooohhhh. . . *rolls on the ground and out the window*  
  
Mondo: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!! *sploosh!*  
  
Mondo: *from outside in the pool* Hullo Jessie! What are you doing here? . . . Jessie, what are you doing?. . .Jessie. . ? OH MY GOD YOU'RE TAKING YOUR CLOTHES OFF!!. . .   
  
Giovanni: *focuses in on the two people in the pool* *smiles to self* I'm gonna watch this over and over again when it's done. . .  
  
Meanwhile, on stage. . .  
  
Butch: *in a high voice* "Man, I feel like a woman! OW OWWWW!!!!" *is wearing only his underwear on stage*  
  
Cassidy: *whistles* Work it!  
  
James: Yeah honey, work it good! *makes a sound like a whip*  
  
*Giovanni turns camcorder onto Butch and company. Then Ash and Tracey run in completely naked*  
  
Misty: *looks down* Issat supposed to be dat big?  
  
Ash: I dunno. . . issit Tracey?  
  
Tracey: How should I know? I just work here. Ooh! Look! A pole! *starts to make out with the pole*  
  
Misty: I never realized how kinky that is.  
  
Giovanni: THIS is why I work here. . . ah, to be young again. . . *turns all wistfull*  
  
*Cassidy staggers up in front of the camcorder*  
Boss:"Hello there Cassidy. Anything you want to tell us?"  
  
Cassidy:"I'm wearing a thong!"  
  
*the boss' grip tightens*  
  
Boss:"What?"  
  
Cassidy:"I'M WEARING A THONG!!!! WANNA SEE?"  
  
*suddenly, Officer Jenny bursts in*  
Jenny: Alright everybody, party's over! *sees what everyone's doing, gasps*  
  
Jenny: Underage persons drinking alcohol!  
  
Giovanni: *turns camcorder to Jenny* Oh, we don't have any alcohol here. But, uh, would you care to help yourself to some orderves?  
  
Jenny: Hmm. . . I suppose I am a bit hungry. . . BUT AFTER THIS I'LL ARREST YOUR SORRY ASS!  
  
Giovanni: I'm sure you will. . . heh heh heh.  
  
*Jenny pops some purple berries into her mouth*  
  
Jenny: Hey, these ain't bad! *eats three more* These are delicious!! *eats 10 more*  
  
Only minutes later. . .  
  
*Giovanni is focusing in on Brock and Jenny making out in the corner*  
  
Jenny: Oh Cecil!  
  
Brock: Oh Misty!  
  
Giovanni: O.O   
  
Jessie: *climbs up the window* I AM THE LIZARD QUEEN!!!! *runs in front of the karaoke machine where Butch is now singing "Do you Really Wanna Hurt Me" by Boy George.*  
  
Jessie: *waving hands* Oh, I can seeeeeee the muuuuuuusic! And I can heeeeeeear the colourssssssshhhhhhh.......!  
  
Giovanni: It just gets better and better. . .  
  
Cassidy: *runs up to camcorder topless except for her thong bra* DO YA STILL WANNA SEE MY THONG???  
  
Giovanni: Okay!  
  
Giovanni: Yes, this is fun. *Points tape thing at the pool*  
  
Mondo somehow mannaged to get out of the pool and was throughing up.  
  
Meowth *Jumps out of window to swim in Mondo's barf*  
  
Butch:**holds mike to his mouth and starts dancing around** SHE HAD DUMPS LIKE A TRUCK!  
TRUCK! TRUCK! THIGHS LIKE WHAT! WHAT! WHAT!  
BABY MOVE YOUR BUTT! BUTT! BUTT! LETS SING IT AGAIN!  
  
Cassidy:**dances on stage in nothing but her thong, bra and high,high heals.**  
  
Ash:Kinky...**puts pants back on**  
  
Misty:Meeeeeeeeooooooooooowth! I'm dah top cat!**runs around on her all fours making that meowth face she made in the kids day episode**  
  
Meowth:**takes a sip of vomet, and squirts it out**  
  
Mondo:BLEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAH! **pukes some more**  
  
Gary:Hey! What's going on?  
  
Ash:HAHA! HEY GARY! ALL THE COOL KIDS ARE EATING THESE! **holds up platter of bery's, takes a few, and pops them in his mouth**  
I GUESS THAT MEANS YOUR NOT COOL! HAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Gary:Ash be cooler then me?! How dare he!  
**pops a fist full in his mouth** Whow...  
  
::Misty corners Ash into a closet and then noises are heard.::  
Giovanni: Good thing I have a camera in there!  
  
Meowth: ::hops on James:: James your such a cutie pie! If I wasn't a Meowth we could get marrieeeeeeeeeeed  
  
Pikachu: PIKA PIKA PIAAAAAAAA! ][You said I was your only one remember! At the party!!][  
  
Meowth: Oh yeah, I don't date trash I burn it!  
  
Pikachu: ::walks off sadly not yet understanding what he meant::  
  
As everyone was staggering around, Giovanni couldn't help but notice-  
  
"Where's Misty?" he asked himself. He looked all around, but she wasn't there.  
  
"Oh well. I still got a few hours left on tape. . . she can wait, heh heh heh. . ." he said to himself. Giovanni noticed that in the time he was talking to himself, the other people who were, um, HIGH on the purple berries had fashioned a crude ramp going out the window and into the pool. Then he noticed Ash was sitting in a wheelchair.  
  
"Okay okay! PUSH ME NOW!" he yelled, as everybody gave a "heave ho"!  
  
"Who you callin' a ho, foo'?" Jessie asked James beside her.  
  
"Shut up, bit**!" James yelled his hands out now.  
  
"You call me a skanky ho bit**?? I can kick yo' lily white @ss anytime foo'! Yo mamma!" she retorted.  
  
"Whut about my momma? You gonna get it dis time bit**!" James yelled, lunging at Jessie. Jessie also lunged at James, and they were in a deathlock. They also accidently bumped Ash. . . down the ramp.  
  
"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!" he yelled, zipping down the ramp and flying off into the pool. He landed with a SPLOOSH! and floated up onto his back, all dizzy.  
  
Jessie and James, however. . .  
  
"Aw Jessie, I'm so sorry for what I said," James said in a whiney voice.  
  
"Me too. . ." Jessie cried. Jessie and James hugged. . . then kissed. . . then rolled around on the floor.  
  
"Heh heh. . ." Giovanni chuckled getting everything on film.  
  
Ash: *crawls out of the pool* Owwie... Those leprauchans have quite a punch..  
Misty: Oh, you're so sexy when you're soaking wet! *tackles him, and they both end up back in the water*  
  
Giovanni: *stands at the window, camera pointed down* Heh heh heh.. this is /priceless/!  
  
*Suddenly, Mondo staggers over to Jessie and James, who are on the floor*  
  
Mondo: *gasp* James, what are you doing?!  
  
James: Sorry.. I didn't know you were here! *tackles Mondo to the ground. They both start making out*  
  
Jessie: *sniffs, before she stands up and walks to the window* "I believe I can flyyyy!" *jumps out the window into the pool*  
  
Butch: *now dressed in Cassidy's clothes* Like, hiii! Don't you like my dressy?! *giggle*  
  
*Gary, Brock, and Jenny are still going at it.. wherever they were... Luckily, its out of view...*  
  
Pikachu: *staggers up to Meowth* "Pika pika pika!" (I thought you loved only me!)  
  
Meowth: That was /before/ I realized how much I loved that chair! *points*  
  
Pikachu: (But I love you!) *tackles him*  
  


   [1]: http://www.joshbabes.com/NonCGI/Forum14/HTML/000136.html



End file.
